


Eyes of secrets, storm and story

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Will to Change [12]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, POV Anissa Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: They met at a friend's wedding, where they were introduced to each other because of course they'd hit it off just because they were both gay. Inwardly, Anissa rolled her eyes.





	Eyes of secrets, storm and story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templefugate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/gifts).



> For "Black Lightning: Anissa/Chenoa - sparks fly" at femslash100's [drabbletag8](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6496475#t6496475), #2 "Under the Influence" at drabble_weekly and #22 "Exact double drabble" at 1mw's [Give it a Whirl](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/170817468662/1mw-give-it-a-whirl) challenge.

They met at a friend's wedding, where everyone asked her if she had a boyfriend before they asked about her goals in life.

Thankfully, it was not one of her father's public ceremonies where she had to be Anissa, perfect daughter, perfect student, perfect role model. Instead, she could be Anissa, out and proud lesbian. Watching their expressions change and hearing their stammered apologies for assuming was deeply gratifying.

The first girl who asked, more broadly, if she was seeing _someone,_ including-but-not-limited-to a boy, was quick to introduce her to her cousin, also a lesbian. Inwardly, Anissa rolled her eyes, because of course they'd be perfect for each other just because they were both gay.

Anissa ate her unspoken words along with her canapés, because the girl she introduced her to was elegant, gorgeous and just the type of intelligent that Anissa went for. 

The attraction was instant and mutual. They danced together before Anissa could think to test her on her political leanings, and shared kisses in a private corner before they exchanged their contact information.

Her name was Chenoa, and Anissa would be singing it by midnight, drunk on her and the champagne she sipped from her collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Feathers" by A Perfect Circle.
> 
> Reblog [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/174315978155/fic-anissachenoa-sparks-fly).


End file.
